


12 months of sleeping

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Relationship Study, a year in the life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Год из жизни Исака и Эвена
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 1





	12 months of sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12 months of sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971175) by [teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatrolley/pseuds/teatrolley). 



**10 декабря 2016**

Первый раз, когда Исак просыпается в своей кровати и Эвен оказывается _рядом_ , происходит из-за того, что у Эвена депрессия.

Это поворотный момент. В какой-то степени это последняя страница книги, повествующей о том, кем они были раньше, пока существовали «я» и «он», и в то же время первая страница новой истории, рассказывающей, что стало с ними после появления «мы». В то утро он рассказывает Эвену о будущем, о том, насколько оно туманно и непредсказуемо. И это правда: они не знают, что произойдёт дальше.

Они знают лишь, что это их первый день.

**1 января 2017**

На календаре первое января, и Исак _напился_.

Его шатает, и он хватается за дверную ручку собственной комнаты, чтобы не упасть, пока пытается стянуть с себя левый ботинок. Ключевое слово «пытается», и после нескольких неудачных попыток, он бросает это занятие.

– Я… – с трудом бормочет он, и Эвен, у которого нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы разуться, оборачивается и с нежностью смотрит на него. – Я… напился.

– Ты напился? – повторяет Эвен, вскинув брови, и с улыбкой нависает над ним, и… да, Исаку это нравится. Он поднимает глаза на Эвена, наслаждается ощущением от пальцев, сжимающих его руку, радуется его улыбке.

– Хм, – тянет он, теперь уже совершенно довольный собой. – Я напился.

– Ты милый, – говорит Эвен, и Исак, смущаясь, опускает голову и хихикает. Эвен тоже смеётся и, наклонившись, целует его в висок. – Ох, ты такой милый. Я люблю тебя.

– Это я люблю _тебя_ , – говорит Исак, заставляя Эвена рассмеяться снова.

– Да, серьёзно? – спрашивает он и расплывается в широкой улыбке, когда Исак кивает. – Просто супер, малыш. Кстати, ты собираешься снимать куртку или тебе нужна моя помощь?

– Помоги мне, – говорит Исак и вздыхает, когда Эвен начинает стаскивать куртку с его плеч, а потом бросает её на пол. – И ботинки тоже.

Усадив Исака на край кровати, Эвен помогает ему и с обувью, стягивая ботинки с пяток, после чего Исак стряхивает их с ног самостоятельно.

– И джинсы.

Эвен смотрит на него, ухмыляясь.

– И джинсы? – переспрашивает он.

– Ага.

Качая головой, Эвен всё же помогает улёгшемуся на спину Исаку расстегнуть ремень. Когда Эвен берётся за пояс джинсов и тянет их вниз, Исак прилежно поднимает бёдра, чтобы облегчить ему задачу. Потом, вцепившись в футболку Эвена, притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

– Ты милый, – повторяет Эвен сказанные раньше слова. Исак опускает руку и начинает суетливо вытаскивать футболку из штанов.

– Я хочу тебя.

– Ты сильно напился, малыш, – говорит Эвен, но всё равно стягивает с себя футболку, потому что Исак продолжает за неё дёргать. – Не думаю, что у нас получится.

– Но мы можем попробовать.

Эвен фыркает от смеха, но качает головой.

– Нет, – твёрдо говорит он.

Исак дуется и обиженно выдыхает, откатывается от Эвена и переворачивается на живот. Эвен тихо смеётся и целует его в плечо с такой нежностью, что уже мгновение спустя Исак снова поворачивается к нему и накрывает его щёки ладонями.

– Малыш? – говорит он.

– Хм?

– Можешь принести мне воды?

Эвен улыбается.

– Да, – кивает он. – Я принесу тебе воды.

Когда он возвращается, то в руках у него не только вода, но и аспирин. Исак уже забрался под одеяло, и теперь у него слегка кружится голова, а всё тело болит, как это часто бывает после вечеринок, когда он уже очень хочет заснуть, но из последних сил сопротивляется этому. Потому что ждёт Эвена.

– Вот, держи, – говорит Эвен, протягивая стакан и таблетку Исаку, который чуть приподнимается, чтобы принять и запить лекарство, а потом без сил падает обратно на кровать и ждёт, когда Эвен стянет с себя джинсы и заберётся к нему под одеяло. Стоит ему это сделать, Исак тут же придвигается к нему, льнёт всем телом, укладывая голову на грудь, и довольно вздыхает.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Эвен.

– Хм, – тянет Исак, едва заметно кивая. – Я тебя люблю.

Эвен опускает голову, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку, а потом зарыться пальцами в волосы.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

**10 февраля 2017**

За окном февраль, и громкий кашель Исака будит их обоих.

– Прости, – говорит он, когда приступ проходит. Исак сидит в кровати, а ладонь Эвена скользит по его голой спине, утешая и успокаивая. Исак снова кашляет из-за того, что заговорил, на этот раз не так сильно и долго. – Блин, прости.

– Сколько это уже продолжается? – спрашивает Эвен, продолжая гладить его по спине. Когда Исак смотрит на него, то видит усталые глаза, волосы, растрёпанные ото сна, а вовсе не от рук Исака, потому что, когда умираешь, это как-то хреново отражается на твоём либидо, что, по правде говоря, немного бесит. – Неделю?

– Да, – говорит Исак, снова укладываясь на кровать, что провоцирует новый приступ кашля, поэтому спустя мгновение он опять садится, и, боже, как же его заебало болеть.

Он вздыхает. Горло ужасно болит в том месте, где находились бы гланды, если бы их не удалили, когда ему было шесть лет. Эвен продолжает гладить его по спине, а потом оборачивается, чтобы включить ночник.

– Пойду заварю тебе чай, – говорит он.

– Нет, – возражает Исак и берёт его за руку, чтобы остановить. – Боже, мне так стыдно, что я не даю тебе спокойно спать.

– Всё нормально, – говорит Эвен. – Ну то есть я, конечно, вчера чуть не уснул во время ланча, но…

Исак устало хихикает. Как и Эвен, который наклоняется и целует его в щёку.

– Бля, – тянет Исак. – Это какой-то пиздец.

– Я знаю, – соглашается Эвен. – Но скоро всё пройдёт. По крайней мере я надеюсь, что это скоро пройдёт, в противном случае мы умрём от недосыпа.

– А от этого можно умереть? – спрашивает Исак, чувствуя себя немного лучше теперь, когда отвлёкся на что-то.

– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Эвен. – Возможно, у нас начнутся глюки, и мы будем видеть этого парня из… как его звали?

– Фредди Крюгер?

– Точно, – Эвен широко улыбается. – Он самый. Будет прикольно.

– Знаешь, как-то раз, – говорит Исак, – мы с мамой и папой сидели в гостиной нашего старого дома. Маме было не очень хорошо, и в какой-то момент она посмотрела в угол комнаты и сказала: _«Берегитесь человека в красном»_.

– Да ладно? – восклицает Эвен.

– Ага, – кивает Исак. – У меня чуть инфаркта не было, я решил, что мы умрём.

Эвен тихо смеётся. – Забавно, – говорит он. – То есть это страшно, но…

– Да, – соглашается Исак. – Было немного забавно.

– Хм, – Эвен гладит его по плечу. – Так ты правда не хочешь чай или…?

– Нет, я хочу, – признаётся Исак, и Эвен кивает. – Было бы здорово.

– Окей, – говорит Эвен и, свесившись с кровати, берёт толстовку, одну из тех, что принадлежит Исаку, и надевает её на себя. Исаку это безумно нравится. – Тогда я скоро вернусь.

– Ладно, – говорит Исак, откидываясь на подушку и глядя, как Эвен натягивает на себя штаны, потому что в последнее время чертовски холодно, и, кажется, все запасы снега решили выпасть именно сейчас, так что даже пять минут без одежды за пределами кровати могут тебя убить. – Спасибо.

– Не за что, – откликается Эвен, подходя к двери. Когда он открывает её, то делает это тихо, помня об остальных жильцах в квартире, и Исак улыбается.

– Смотри, чтобы Фредди тебя не прикончил по дороге.

Эвен показывает ему средний палец и выскальзывает в коридор. Исак смеётся.

Когда спустя какое-то время они снова пытаются заснуть, Эвен вытаскивает подушку Исака из-под его головы и кладёт себе на грудь.

– Вот, – говорит он. – Ты всё равно всегда спишь на мне, а благодаря подушке голова будет выше, и ты не будешь просыпаться от кашля.

И в этот момент Исак считает, что Эвен самый замечательный человек на земле.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, прежде чем заснуть в объятьях Эвена.

**24 марта 2017**

Сейчас март, и Исак отодвигается от Эвена, закатывая глаза.

– Эвен, – говорит он, и в этот раз он действительно раздражён. – Мы не можем снова об этом говорить.

Эвен, который ещё мгновение назад лежал на боку, резко садится, удивлённо смотрит на него, и Исак ненавидит это, боже, и себя ненавидит за то, что испортил настроение, но это правда: он так заебался из-за того, что они снова и снова говорят об этом.

– О чём говорить? – спрашивает Эвен, и Исак садится тоже, так что теперь они оказываются напротив друг друга.

– О том, что ты причинишь мне боль, и что я тебя возненавижу, и что всё пойдёт по пизде. Я от этого устал.

– Но, – возражает Эвен, – я мог бы причинить тебя боль. – Исак с трудом сдерживает рвущийся наружу вздох. – _Мог бы_. Разве нам не нужно об этом говорить?

– Мы _уже_ об этом говорили, – заявляет Исак. – Много раз. Что тут ещё обсуждать? Я не возненавижу тебя. А ты не причинишь мне боль.

– Исак, – Эвен смотрит ему в глаза. – Мы этого не знаем.

На этот раз Исак не пытается сдерживаться и раздражённо втягивает в себя воздух. Но, возможно, Эвен прав, так что…

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Мы этого не знаем, – Исак встречается взглядом с Эвеном. – Вполне вероятно, ты мог бы разбить мне сердце, – продолжает он. – Но мы этого _не_ знаем. Поэтому что мы можем сделать с этим сейчас? Ничего!

– Нет, мы можем, – возражает Эвен. – Мы можем поговорить об этом.

– Так мы и _говорим_ , – восклицает Исак, и боже, Эвену редко удаётся вывести его из себя, но сейчас один из тех редких случаев, когда он реально бесит. – Мы говорим об этом. Мы составили план действий. У меня есть телефон твоих родителей, есть телефон твоего психотерапевта, мы уже это обсуждали. Я не знаю, что ещё мы можем сделать, чтобы ты перестал постоянно об этом беспокоиться.

– Не уверен, что я смогу перестать, – признаётся Эвен. – Ведь биполярка никуда не денется…

– Я _знаю_.

– И я видел многих людей, которых это ожесточало. Например, Соня.

– Но я не Соня, – говорит Исак.

– Я знаю.

Эвен вздыхает, глядя на него, и по его лицу видно, что он тоже раздражён – что ж, их теперь таких двое. Потом он вздыхает ещё раз и немного смягчается.

– Просто я… – начинает он, – я хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, что не обязан оставаться, если я делаю тебе больно. – Сердце Исака сжимается. – Что ты можешь уйти, если тебе так будет лучше.

– Но я не хочу уходить, – восклицает Исак с легко угадываемым отчаянием, и Эвен заметно грустнеет. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты так говорил, _боже мой_. – Исаку хочется расплакаться. – То есть что, у нас возникают проблемы, и сразу нужно расставаться? Потому что звучит именно так.

– Нет, – Эвен качает головой. – Исак…

– Я не хочу расставаться, – говорит Исак. – Никогда. Я никогда не захочу с тобой расставаться. Мы съезжаемся.

– Исак…

– Да и вообще ты не о том говоришь. Ты не должен говорить, что если причинишь мне боль, то мне стоит уйти. Ты должен говорить, что если сделаешь мне больно, то мы поговорим об этом и попытаемся найти решение. Что мы всё исправим.

– Прости, – шепчет Эвен, когда видит, как слезинка скатывается по щеке Исака. – Малыш… Я не понимал, что ты это _так_ воспринимаешь.

– Просто я… – говорит Исак. – Знаешь, причинить кому-то боль – это не что-то постоянное. Это не черта характера, это действие. И единственный раз, когда ты действительно ранил меня – когда утаил от меня информацию и решил за меня, что будет лучше уйти.

– Прости…

– Всё, чего я от тебя хочу – чтобы ты поговорил со мной, когда возникнет проблема, и чтобы мы разобрались с ней вместе.

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен. Он сжимает руку Исака своими ладонями и нежно целует запястье. – Исак, малыш, послушай меня… – Эвен находит его глаза и, заглядывая в них, со всей искренностью повторяет: – Ладно.

– Ладно? – переспрашивает Исак.

– Да, я смогу, – кивает Эвен, не отводя взгляд. Потом наклоняет голову, смотрит с нежностью. – И не только потому, что ты плачешь. – Исак тихо фыркает. – И тем самым разбиваешь мне сердце. А потому, что ты приводишь разумные аргументы.

– Просто я думаю, что бессмысленно переживать о том, что ты причинишь мне боль, – говорит Исак. – Потому что мы не знаем, что нас ждёт. Но даже если это случится, если ты сделаешь мне больно…

– Тогда мне не нужно будет позволять чувству вины захлестнуть меня, а стоит попытаться проговорить всё это с тобой?

– Да, – кивает Исак.

– Чтобы это больше не повторилось?

– Именно.

Исак кивает, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно спадает, уступая место облегчению, потому что, к его удивлению, Эвен _понял_. Эвен понял, и Эвен прислушался к нему, и Эвен никуда не уйдёт.

Спустя мгновение Исак обнимает его.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, прижимаясь губами к коже Эвена, и Эвен обнимает его в ответ. – Спасибо, что выслушал.

Эвен гладит его по спине. Целует в висок.

– Ты должен был рассказать мне раньше, – говорит он. – Я не знал, что это для тебя значит.

– Ну да, – соглашается Исак, отстраняясь немного, чтобы посмотреть Эвену в глаза, вытирая свои собственные рукавом, чтобы скорее скрыть испытываемую неловкость. – Так и сделаю в следующий раз.

– Ладно, – улыбается Эвен.

– Ладно, – повторяет Исак.

Эвен снова целует его запястье, а уже через мгновение они улыбаются друг другу в губы.

Спустя какое-то время они снова укладываются на кровать, снова лежат на боку лицом друг к другу. Заканчивая поцелуй, Эвен трётся кончиком носа о нос Исака, а потом прижимается лбом к его лбу.

– Неплохо вышло, – говорит он. – Для первой ссоры. – Исак закатывает глаза, снова вздыхает, но на этот раз с нежностью, а не с раздражением. – Наверное, хорошо, что это случилось сейчас, до того, как мы подписали договор аренды.

– Это была не ссора, – говорит Исак.

– Нет?

Вместо ответа Исак придвигается к Эвену, а потом переворачивает его на спину, оказываясь сверху. Эвен с улыбкой смотрит на него снизу вверх, скользит ладонями по рукам Исака, и Исак хочет его, прямо сейчас, хочет разделить их близость, которой не страшны любые ссоры, хочет…

Поцеловать его, что и делает.

Эвен продолжает улыбаться.

– Нет, – твёрдо отвечает Исак.

– Хм… – Эвен немного приподнимается, чтобы положить подушку повыше, и целует Исака в ответ. – Но ведёшь ты себя так, будто мы миримся после ссоры. Нежничаешь со мной. – Эвен усмехается. – Пытаешься развести меня на секс. Хочешь меня трахнуть.

– Это ты будешь меня трахать, – заявляет Исак, и Эвен со смехом спихивает Исака с себя и укладывает на спину, нависая сверху.

– Ну да, – кивает он, ухмыляясь, и несколько раз быстро целует Исака в губы. Потом ласкает шею, спускается ниже, к груди. Затем шепчет: – Что ж, если ты настаиваешь…

**10 апреля 2017**

Наступает апрель, и сегодня их первая ночь в новой квартире.

За несколько часов до этого были пиво и пицца, и парни, которые помогали им собрать их кровать из IKEA, а точнее собирали её для них, потому что сами они сбежали на кухню, где пытались распаковать посуду, отвлекаясь на долгие обсуждения, куда лучше поставить тарелки, а куда стаканы, и на не менее долгие поцелуи… Но сейчас…

Сейчас ночь, и они передают друг другу бутылку шампанского, пьют его прямо из горлышка, сидя на полу.

Точнее, сидя друг на друге на полу.

– Не хочешь пойти на блошиный рынок в субботу? – спрашивает Исак, усаживаясь поудобнее между ног Эвена и передавая ему бутылку. Когда они не пьют, то наклоняются ближе друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться.

– Хм, – говорит Эвен. – А какие вещи будем покупать – уродливые или красивые?

– Уродливые вещи? – спрашивает Исак. – Эвен, зачем нам покупать уродливые вещи?

Эвен хихикает. Он немного пьян, что редко себе позволяет.

– Ну ты же понимаешь, о чём я, – говорит он. – Вещи с характером. Ну знаешь, своеобразно очаровательные. Странноватые.

– О, то есть такие, как ты?

– _Что_?

– Да нет… – Исак громко хихикает, глядя на обиженное лицо Эвена. – Я имел в виду такие же очаровательные, как ты.

– Ну да, ну да, – ворчит Эвен. – Конечно. Именно это ты и имел в виду. Вот уж действительно, что у трезвого на уме – у пьяного на языке?

– Заткнись, – говорит Исак, и они оба улыбаются друг другу в губы во время следующего поцелуя. – Ты ходячий секс, малыш. Ты же знаешь, каким горячим я тебя считаю.

– Хм, – тянет Эвен, ложась на пол и дёргая Исака на себя так, что тот оказывается сверху. – То есть ты говоришь, – произносит он в перерыве между поцелуями, – что нам нужно купить «горячую» мебель?

Исак хихикает.

– Да нам вообще не нужна мебель, – говорит он. – Нам стоит потратить все деньги на постеры с голыми парнями… И повесить их на стены.

– То есть, – смеётся Эвен, – устроим бордель?

– Ага.

– Хм.

Они продолжают целоваться, посмеиваясь друг над другом.

– Нет, – вдруг говорит Исак. – Я думаю, нам нужно купить красивые лампы. И стол, за которым мы сможем ужинать вдвоём. И нужно украсить стены твоими рисунками. И будет достаточно одного шкафа, потому что мы всё равно носим одежду друг друга.

– Ты думал об этом? – спрашивает Эвен. И Исак лишь пожимает плечами, трётся носом о его нос.

– Это ведь наш дом.

За их балконной дверью, которую они открыли, потому что наступила весна и с каждым днём становится теплее, шумят машины, но здесь, в квартире, они только вдвоём. От слов Исака лицо Эвена расцветает самой красивой улыбкой, и он с нежностью заправляет прядь волос ему за ухо.

– Ты такой романтик, – говорит Эвен, и, возможно, Исак хотел бы возмутиться, но вообще-то это правда, поэтому он снова лишь пожимает плечами.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он. – Мужчина моей жизни. Ну как, достаточно романтично?

Эвен улыбается.

– Десять из десяти, – отвечает он, заставляя Исака улыбнуться. – Я люблю тебя, – продолжает Эвен, снова касаясь его волос. – И я сейчас так счастлив!

– Я тоже, – говорит Исак.

Они с улыбкой смотрят друг на друга, а потом…

Они целуются.

**12 мая 2017**

Пришло время мая, и сегодня Исак получил кулаком в лицо от одного из лучших друзей Эвена, а ещё узнал, что Эвен однажды пытался покончить с собой.

Впервые за всё время Исаку грустно в их общей кровати.

Сегодня они в этой кровати не одни. С ними ещё пакет со льдом, который Исак прижимает к глазу, хотя совершенно ясно, что всё равно будет синяк. А ещё с ними злость Исака. Не на Эвена. На всё остальное.

Исак лежит на боку, стараясь не задевать разбитый нос и подбитый глаз. Он лежит, повернувшись лицом к Эвену, в глазах которого снова плещется столько боли, что Исаку кажется, он в ней тонет, но несмотря на это он протягивает руку и осторожно гладит Эвена по щеке.

– Сейчас один из тех моментов, когда мне кажется, что я причиняю тебе боль, – говорит Эвен, и Исак закрывает глаза. Потом снова их открывает.

Когда их глаза встречаются, Эвен отводит взгляд, смотрит на небо, но не так, как если бы хотел поблагодарить всевышнего, а так, словно пытается не заплакать. Исаку хочется уничтожить всё, что когда-либо причиняло Эвену боль, но он не может поступить так же, как когда избили Юнаса. Эту проблему нельзя решить кулаками, как бы сильно Исаку этого ни хотелось.

Вообще-то сегодня они ничего не могут с этим сделать. Всё, что они могут – переждать. Всё, что они могут – попробовать это пережить.

– Ты не причиняешь мне боль, – говорит Исак. – Но да, мне больно.

Эвен закрывает глаза.

– Прости, – произносит он, и в его шёпоте столько отчаяния, что это разбивает Исаку сердце, но он продолжает упрямо гладить Эвена по щеке, пока тот снова не открывает глаза.

Ну и что, если на это требуется время? Он готов гладить Эвена по щеке хоть до конца жизни, если понадобится, если ему станет от этого легче.

– Всё нормально, – говорит Исак, улыбаясь Эвену и убеждаясь, что он видит эту улыбку. Потом берёт его за руку и прижимает ладонь Эвена к своей щеке, туда, где хотел почувствовать её весь этот вечер, сражаясь за него из последних сил. – Завтра будет новый день.

Эвен улыбается. Улыбается почти незаметно, едва различимое движение в уголках его рта. И тем не менее это улыбка.

– Ты очень мудрый, – говорит он, и Исак воспринимает это как маленькую победу.

– Хм, ну да, – кивает он. – Я же мастер мудрости?

На этот раз улыбка Эвена шире, заметнее.

– Ох, малыш, – говорит он и придвигается ближе, и Исак обнимает его, притягивая к себе, пока Эвен не зарывается лицом в собственную старую толстовку, которую теперь носит Исак. – Всё это так трудно.

– Да, – соглашается Исак, но ему удалось заставить Эвена улыбнуться, и они договорились о том, что нужно подождать до завтра, поэтому напряжение, сковывавшее его весь вечер, начинает понемногу спадать. – Трудно.

Эвен вздыхает. Вздыхает с отчаянием, переполняющим его, вздыхает так устало, как делает каждый раз, когда ощущает всю тяжесть мира на своих плечах, и Исак может лишь наклонить голову и поцеловать его в макушку.

– Но когда мы проснёмся завтра… – говорит Эвен, и Исак тихо кивает.

– Да, – говорит он. – Когда мы проснёмся завтра…

Когда он засыпает, примерно на полчаса позже Эвена, именно эта мысль продолжает крутиться в его голове.

**21 июня 2017**

Вот и июнь, и день рождения Исака, и Эвен любит его так, как, наверное, никто на земле никого не любил раньше.

– Поверить не могу, – бормочет Исак ему в губы, когда они вваливаются в квартиру, – что ты запостил видео, в котором мы занимаемся сексом.

– Ой, да брось, там не было ничего откровенного, – ухмыляется Эвен, прижимая Исака к закрытой входной двери и помогая ему стянуть с себя джинсовку.

– Хм, – мычит Исак, бросая их куртки на пол в коридоре, и тянет Эвена в комнату к кровати. – Ну да, конечно.

– В следующий раз можем сделать полную версию, если тебя это заводит, – говорит Эвен, широко улыбаясь, как делает всегда, когда дразнит его, и Исак так сильно его любит, что и сам не может сдержать улыбку, когда Эвен осторожно толкает его на кровать и ложится рядом. – Я уверен, что мы найдём, куда продать это секс-видео.

– Где твой телефон? – спрашивает Исак, и Эвен смеётся.

– Ты собираешься его выключить?

– Именно.

– Приподнимись.

Когда Исак поднимает бёдра, Эвен стаскивает с него джинсы, а с себя – футболку.

– Ты тоже джинсы снимай, – капризничает Исак и откидывается на спину, наблюдая за тем, как Эвен не без труда избавляется от одежды. – Сексуально.

– Хм, – говорит Эвен, подползая к нему, чтобы поцеловать. – Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе настоящий стриптиз.

– Интересно.

– Ага.

– Может, нам включить «Birthday sex», пока будем трахаться?

Уворачиваясь от поцелуя, Эвен смеётся.

– Что-то эта песня не кажется мне слишком сексуальной, – говорит он. – Мы могли бы включить The Weeknd?

– Нет, не надо, – качает головой Исак, скользя руками по телу Эвена. – Просто поцелуй меня.

Эвен подчиняется.

Потом, когда всё заканчивается, Исак продолжает лежать на нём, грудь к груди, пах к паху. Он гладит Эвена по лицу, соединяет невидимыми линиями его родинки, проводит указательными пальцами по морщинкам, которые появляются, когда Эвен улыбается. Они оба ещё до конца не отдышались, а за открытой балконной дверью живёт своей жизнью ночной город, в то время как у них своя жизнь здесь, в этой квартире, и в ней только они, вдвоём.

– Знаешь, если ты будешь продолжать так трогать моё лицо после секса, мы никогда не сможем разбежаться, – говорит Эвен, и Исак фыркает.

– В каком смысле?

– Ну у нас же с тобой одна подушка на двоих.

– Хм, – Исак наклоняет голову и целует его. – Вообще-то ты сейчас разрушил невероятно приятный момент.

– Ну прости, – бормочет Эвен. С нежной улыбкой он зарывается пальцами в волосы Исака, а потом целует в щёку, чуть выше уголка рта, так, как Исак любит. – Ты доволен своим днём рождения?

– Да, – кивает Исак, и это правда. Он гораздо счастливее, чем может выразить словами. – Спасибо.

– Не за что, – отвечает Эвен. – Я всё для тебя сделаю. – И снова эта его дразнящая улыбка. – Мужчина моей жизни.

Исак улыбается. Затем целует Эвена.

**19 июля 2017**

В июле они оказываются в Марокко вместе с парнями.

Они уже провели здесь несколько дней, и в запасе у них ещё несколько, и Исак не был за границей, наверное, лет с четырнадцати, и ему всё очень нравится, а особенно, что он здесь с ними. Пусть даже их студенческий бюджет скромен, и они могут позволить себе лишь хостел, комнату на пятерых, в которой, к счастью, только четыре кровати, и это совместное проживание автоматически означает, что Исак целую неделю живёт без секса.

Он возвращается в комнату после душа. Все ушли кроме Юнаса и Эвена.

– Привет, – тихо говорит Юнас, отрывая взгляд от телефона и вставая с кровати. – Не шуми. Эв заснул.

– Ох, – выдыхает Исак. Глядя на их кровать, он видит, что Эвен действительно спит, сжимая в руке телефон, упавший на грудь, словно он был занят чем-то, когда его сморил сон.

Это самое милое, что Исаку доводилось видеть в своей жизни.

– Парни спустились в общую комнату, – шепчет Юнас. – Попить пива перед тем, как мы пойдём ужинать. Я собирался предупредить тебя и пойти к ним.

Не сводя глаз с Эвена, Исак рассеянно кивает.

– Пойдёшь со мной?

Исак смотрит на Юнаса. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Исак видит, что Юнас улыбается, и на его лице застыло выражение весёлой озадаченности, и Исак лишь закатывает глаза.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Думаю, я останусь тут.

– Ладно.

– Зайдёте за нами, когда соберётесь на ужин?

– Конечно, – кивает Юнас и, протянув руку, сжимает его плечо. – Тогда до встречи.

– Да, до встречи, – говорит Исак и смотрит, как друг уходит.

В комнате тепло, поэтому он стягивает с себя одежду, и, стараясь не потревожить сон Эвена, перелезает через него, чтобы улечься на свободное место между ним и стеной. Когда матрас прогибается под тяжестью его тела, Эвен тихо стонет и шевелится по сне. Стараясь его не разбудить, Исак ловит его телефон и откладывает в сторону, чтобы тот не упал на пол.

– Тсс, – шепчет он. – Это всего лишь я.

– Уже пора ужинать? – хрипло спрашивает Эвен, не открывая глаза.

– Нет, – отвечает Исак. – Ещё есть время. Поспи ещё.

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен. Он так и не открывает глаза, но мгновение спустя поворачивается лицом к Исаку, протягивает руку, будто повинуясь инстинкту, и, обняв его, притягивает к себе поближе, и иногда, вот как сейчас, Исака буквально захлёстывает волной любви, которую он испытывает к этому парню. – Ты останешься?

– Угу, – бормочет Исак, обнимая его в ответ и пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. – Я останусь.

Они засыпают в объятьях друг друга посреди чужого города, и Исак никогда не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.

**14 августа 2017**

Наступает август, и у мамы Исака случается рецидив.

Он даже не смотрит на Эвена, когда забирается в кровать. Он просто валится на неё, разваливаясь на куски, чувствуя усталость каждой клеточкой своего тела, кости кажутся такими хрупкими, словно кто-то выкачал из него весь спинной мозг. Ни слова не говоря, он натягивает одеяло до подбородка и отворачивается к стене. Закрывает глаза.

Мгновение спустя матрас прогибается.

– Пожалуйста, не трогай меня, – говорит Исак. Он заплачет, если Эвен прикоснётся к нему, а ему совсем не хочется плакать. – Я не хочу об этом говорить.

– Ладно. – Матрас продолжает прогибаться. – Но можно мне остаться?

_Вот чёрт_. Исаку приходится уставиться в белую стену напротив, пережидая, пока пропадёт подкативший к горлу ком.

– Да…

Его голос звучит слабо, ломко.

Эвен остаётся. Он остаётся рядом и ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт, пока Исак не поворачивается к нему, и тогда он ложится рядом и снова ждёт, когда же сможет обнять Исака, даёт ему время захотеть этого самому.

Исак не думает сейчас о событиях сегодняшнего дня. Он не вспоминает о том, как мать со страхом смотрела на него, настолько погрузившись в мир своих фантазий, что, кажется, забыла, что он её сын, а видела в нём лишь угрозу.

Нет.

Он сейчас вспоминает, как она выглядела несколько месяцев назад, когда они с Эвеном пришли её навестить, и она с гордостью рассказывала о вечерней школе, в которую записалась, чтобы вернуть контроль над собственной жизнью теперь, когда ей стало лучше. Он вспоминает, как она шутила с ними, какой _весёлой_ была, как дразнила его по поводу курения и как обнимала, когда они прощались.

Он продолжает вспоминать тёплое ощущение того, что она снова была его мамой.

– Я скучаю по ней, – с отчаянием говорит он и бросает все попытки не заплакать, потому что у него больше нет сил. Что бы он ни делал, ничто не поможет ему сдержаться. – Я так сильно по ней скучаю. Она рядом, но это не она, понимаешь?

– Да.

– Я даже не могу с ней нормально поговорить. А ведь она моя мама. – Он всхлипывает. Футболка Эвена становится мокрой от слёз. – Она моя мама. Я просто хочу, чтобы она была моей мамой.

– Исак…

– А вместо этого она даже не знает, кто я.

– _Малыш_ …

Эвен обнимает его так крепко, словно хочет не допустить, чтобы Исак развалился на части.

– Иногда мне кажется, будто я оплакиваю её, – продолжает Исак, и Эвен жалобно мычит, словно тоже готов расплакаться. – Иногда мне кажется, что она умерла.

– Малыш, – говорит Эвен, касаясь его волос так, как всегда делала его мама, и теперь Исак начинает плакать по-настоящему. Эвен продолжает его обнимать, не отпуская от себя ни на секунду.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем он успокаивается.

В ту ночь он вообще не спит.

**18 сентября 2017**

За окном сентябрь, и Исак не может заснуть.

Теперь это случается нечасто, особенно в сравнении с тем, что было раньше. Наверное, у всех были бы проблемы со сном, если бы они оказались в такой же ситуации, как он, в прошлом году. Но теперь всё гораздо лучше, хотя иногда бывает, как сегодня. Однако сейчас не только Исак не спит. Эвен не спит тоже.

Кажется, Эвен ворочается уже в тысячный раз за ночь. На этот раз он переворачивается на живот, хотя никогда так не спит. И то, что он делает это так неосторожно, заставляя матрас пружинить, говорит Исаку, что Эвен на пределе.

Как и сам Исак. Если в обычной ситуации он мгновенно забеспокоился бы, что Эвен не спит, то сейчас чувствует лишь раздражение, что тот не может лежать спокойно.

Эвен снова поворачивается на бок.

– Ты не мог бы, – говорит Исак, – перестать вертеться?

– Хм?

– Ты слишком громко ворочаешься, и матрас постоянно пружинит, и… – Эвен открывает один глаз, смотрит на него хмуро и озадаченно. – Если ты не перестанешь вертеться, у меня реально мозг взорвётся.

– Реально?

Исак стонет. Эвен улыбается.

– Это не смешно, – говорит Исак. – Ты сейчас пиздецки бесишь. И…

Эвен продолжает улыбаться, поднимая брови.

– Ты, блядь, постоянно встаёшь и ходишь на кухню, и поворачиваешь краны, и выходит ни хуя не тихо. Что за хрень, кстати? Ты вдруг почувствовал охуенную жажду?

Эвен тихо фыркает от смеха.

– Это _не смешно_.

– Прости, – говорит Эвен. – Но вообще-то немного смешно.

– Нет! – восклицает Исак и, натянув одеяло до подбородка, поворачивается к Эвену спиной. – Просто перестань вертеться.

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен, и в его голосе по-прежнему слышна улыбка, и Исак возмущённо фыркает.

– Ладно, – повторят он, натягивая одеяло на плечи и зарываясь лицом в подушку, по-прежнему чувствуя раздражение.

– Исак?

– Что?

– Можно тебя обнять?

Исак вздыхает. И, возможно, он немного жалок, если одного вопроса Эвена достаточно, чтобы всё раздражение и напряжение покинули его, чтобы его тело полностью расслабилось.

– Угу, – говорит он, и уже через секунду Эвен придвигается к нему, обхватывает рукой и прижимает к груди, зарывается носом в его волосы. Ещё через мгновение Исак поворачивается к нему, протискивает колено между ног Эвена, обнимает за талию и трётся носом о его шею. – Прости.

– Всё нормально.

– Хм. – Исак смотрит на него и чуть выпячивает подбородок, прося о поцелуе, который Эвен тут же с готовностью ему дарит. – И тем не менее.

– Исак, – говорит Эвен. – Если бы мне не нравилось, что ты иногда ворчишь, я бы никогда в тебя не влюбился.

Исак закатывает глаза, чувствуя, как краснеет.

– Перестань быть со мной милым, когда я веду себя как мудак, – говорит он. – Ты когда-нибудь дрессировал собаку? – Эвен смеётся. – Так вот, так делать нельзя.

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен. – Я запомню это на будущее.

– Хорошо.

Они улыбаются. Тихо вздохнув, Исак снова кладёт голову Эвену на грудь, а тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы.

– Что собираешь завтра делать? – спрашивает Исак. – У тебя ведь выходной, да?

– Ага. Я думал сходить в парк и сделать пару набросков. Микаэль тоже хотел пойти.

– О. Мило.

– Ну да.

– Не хочешь в шесть часов сходить на какое-нибудь групповое занятие в зал? Может, на бокс?

– Хочешь, чтобы мы вымотались и нормально спали?

– Да, – хихикает Исак. – Именно.

– Ладно, – соглашается Эвен, гладя его по спине, и Исак молча просит ещё об одном поцелуе и тут же получает его. – Давай сделаем это.

– Да, – кивает Исак, снова укладываясь ему на грудь. – Давай сделаем это.

– Знаешь, а я тебя люблю, – говорит Эвен.

Исак улыбается.

– Ты меня любишь? – спрашивает он. – Даже сейчас любишь?

– Ага, – отвечает Эвен. – Люблю тебя снова и снова.

– Снова и снова? – Исак с улыбкой смотрит на него.

– Минута за минутой. Ну знаешь, это и действие, и обязательство, и выбор, и всё такое….

– И ты продолжишь выбирать меня?

– Да.

Вполне возможно, что после этого Исак оставляет попытки заснуть, вместо этого усаживаясь на Эвена и крепко его обнимая, потому что не знает, чем заслужил такое _везение_. Потому что ему так трудно подобрать слова, чтобы Эвен понял всю силу его привязанности. Потому что Исак жаждет его тепла, так как рядом с Эвеном напряжение, сковывающее его тело и душу, уходит, а без него Исаку лишь остаётся молить том, чтобы почувствовать его снова рядом. Потому что он тоже любит Эвена. Снова и снова.

Так что вполне возможно, что они не спят ещё какое-то время. Потому что есть и другие способы делить друг с другом постель.

**12 октября 2017**

На календаре октябрь, и у Исака нет проблем со сном.

В это воскресное утро они впервые за долгое время предоставлены сами себе. Октябрь был важным месяцем. Эвен начал учёбу в университете. Исак нашёл работу. Их жизни больше не переплетаются так тесно, как раньше.

Вообще-то Исак уже какое-то время не спит, ну или находится в пограничном состоянии между сном и бодрствованием.

Как и Эвен. Когда он поворачивается к Исаку лицом, они сонно улыбаются друг другу.

– Не спишь? – бормочет Эвен.

– Не сплю, – подтверждает Исак. И остаётся в кольцо его рук, закрыв глаза и не произнося ни слова. Просто дышит глубоко и ровно, касаясь кожи Эвена под футболкой.

Проходит примерно полчаса, и Эвен выскальзывает из его объятий, чтобы снять футболку.

– Что ты делаешь? – бормочет Исак.

– Мне жарко.

– Хм.

Когда Эвен снова забирается под одеяло, Исак обнимает его, скользит ладонью по голой спине, спускаясь ниже, на секунду открывает глаза, чтобы прижаться губами к его груди, чувствует жар его кожи. Кончиком языка проходится по соску, и Эвен, вздохнув, перекатывается на спину.

Исак продолжает ласкать его, гладит ладонями по груди, легонько прикусывает соски, играя с ними, дразнит лениво и неспешно, пока дыхание Эвена не становится тяжёлым и прерывистым.

Когда Эвен разводит ноги, Исак перемещается ниже, ласкает его там, с улыбкой глядя на своего взъерошенного и раскрасневшегося парня, в порядке исключения подчиняющегося ему сегодня.

– Доброе утро, – говорит Исак, вытирая рот, и они оба улыбаются. А потом, когда Эвен возвращает ему долг, они снова засыпают.

**25 ноября 2017**

В ноябре они оказываются дома у родителей Эвена.

– Знаешь, – говорит Исак, поднимаясь по лестнице кровати, которая жалобно скрипит под его весом, – вообще я не хочу знать ответ на этот вопрос, так что ничего не говори, но, блядь, как вы с Соней умудрялись заниматься сексом, если в вашем распоряжении была только эта охуенно скрипучая кровать.

– Ну иногда родителей не было дома, – улыбается Эвен, и Исак сердито смотрит на него, прежде чем подползти и плюхнуться на подушку.

– Я же сказал, что не хочу знать, – ворчит он.

Эвен фыркает.

– Кстати, – тянет он, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к Исаку. – Ты в курсе, что прошёл ровно год с нашего первого секса?

– Да, – кивает Исак, и улыбка Эвена становится ещё шире.

– Так значит, – он притягивает Исака ближе и закидывает его ногу себе на бедро, – у нас сегодня годовщина?

– Нет, – говорит Исак.

– Нет? – Эвен вскидывает брови. – Тебе больше нравится девятое?

– Вообще-то, – говорит Исак, – мне нравится утро. Утро десятого.

– Да?

– Ага, – кивает Исак. – Мне кажется, именно тогда мы взяли на себя обязательства. Ну то есть… Выложили друг другу всю правду и приняли решение.

Теперь улыбка Эвена полна нежности. – Звучит логично, – говорит он.

– Ты так считаешь?

– Ага. – Эвен наклоняется и, потеревшись носом о нос, целует. Исак гладит его по щеке и отвечает на поцелуй, и они лежат так какое-то время.

– Кстати, – говорит Исак позже. – Сегодня было здорово.

– Правда?

– Да, – Исак кивает. Теперь Эвен играет с его волосами, и Исак подаётся навстречу его прикосновениям, не открывая глаз. Он доволен, он счастлив. – Мне нравятся твои родители.

Это правда. Ему действительно очень нравятся эти люди и нравится проводить с ними время, и, хотя дела в его собственной семье идут гораздо лучше, и с мамой тоже, всё же приятно быть частью чего-то более простого, более беззаботного. Потому что Исак действительно теперь часть их семьи. Потому что они приняли его, пригласили в свою жизнь. Потому что он начинает думать о семье Эвена, как о своей.

– Ну да, у них есть отличные фотографии меня в детстве, это уж точно, – с улыбкой говорит Эвен, и Исак тихо фыркает от смеха. Гладит его по волосам. Чувствует тепло во всём теле. – Кстати, ты в курсе, что они считают, что мы поженимся?

– А это не так? – спрашивает Исак. Они одновременно поднимают брови, глядя друг на друга. – Разве у нас не будет пышной свадьбы и всего в этом роде?

– Заткнись, – говорит Эвен, закатывая глаза, и Исак смеётся.

– Ну ладно, ладно.

– Сколько лет? – спрашивает Эвен.

– В смысле?

– Сколько лет тебе будет, когда я сделаю предложение?

Исак снова смеётся. Потому что это забавно. И потому что он так чертовски _счастлив_ , что не может держать это в себе. Потому что каждый день он влюбляется всё сильнее.

– Двадцать два, – говорит он, и ответ получается таким быстрым, потому что Исак уже думал об этом.

– Двадцать два? – переспрашивает Эвен, подняв брови. – Как Тейлор Свифт?

Фыркая, Исак закатывает глаза, но при этом улыбается. Он всегда улыбается.

– Заткнись, – говорит он.

– Я тебя люблю.

Они с нежностью смотрят друг другу в глаза.

– И я тебя люблю.

Они улыбаются. Они целуются. А потом засыпают, обнимая друг друга, и Исак надеется, что так будет и дальше.

Так есть и будет всегда.

**10 декабря 2017**

– Итак, – с улыбкой говорит Эвен утром десятого декабря, когда они просыпаются, и протягивает руку, чтобы «дать пять». – Вот и год прошёл.

Исак хлопает его по ладони, наслаждаясь звуком, а потом переплетает их пальцы.

– Год прошёл, – говорит он. – А впереди вся наша жизнь.


End file.
